Sakura and Sasuke's farewell
by RequX
Summary: Sasuke decides to leave Konoha village however, Sakura tries to stop him. Will Sasuke finally let Sakura know how he truly feels about her?:oneshot.


_**Sakura and Sasuke's Farewell**_

That night Sasuke decided to leave Konoha village, he knew he was destined for something greater. Something he wasn't going to find if he stayed here. His friendship with Naruto was confusing to him. Was Naruto someone he could trust? Yes, it was true that sometimes he would get drawn into Naruto's sense of justice and honor, but he knew his friend would never understand, no, never comprehend the power that he, Sasuke, could obtain. The justice that Sasuke needed to see done and fulfilled, if only for what his parents must've suffered. He finally packed what little he had and walked until he found himself facing Sakura.

"What are you doing down here so late at night? Just out for a stroll?" He said. She looked at him, sadness in her eyes.

"In order to leave the village, you have to take this road."

He walked by her nonchalantly saying, "Go home and sleep." As he walked past she felt her heart fall to pieces.

"Why?" She softly spoke as tears flowed from her eyes. "Why won't you say anything to me? Why do you shut everyone out? Why won't you tell me anything!"

"Why do I have to tell you!" He blurted out before she could continue. "I'm telling you that you meddle too much. Stop bothering me all the time."

"You always act like you hate me Sasuke-kun. Do you remember? When we became genin… The day the three-man teams were decided, and we were alone at this very spot. You were angry at me weren't you?" Sasuke listened and remembered when Sakura first spoke to him of Naruto.

"_See, he doesn't have any parents. Being alone he doesn't get yelled at by his parents. That's why he is so unruly."_

"_Loneliness…" Sasuke said. "You can't compare it to how you feel after you get scolded by your parents."_

"_What's wrong?" Sakura said in confusion._

"_You're annoying." She looked at him in shock as the pain of what he said shook her, and then he walked away._

"I don't remember." He said to her now as they were standing there. Her eyes filled with tears.

"That's right. That was a long time ago. But it started on that day. You and I, and Naruto and Kakashi-sensei… The four of us have done a lot of missions together. It was difficult, and it was awful, but…but even so…it was fun! I know about what happened to your clan. But with revenge alone, you will not be able to make anyone happy. No one… Neither you…nor me…"

"I know that. I am different from you guys. I follow a different path than the rest of you. The four of us together… It's true that I have thought of that as one possible path. Despite the four of us having been together, my heart has chosen revenge. I live for that purpose. I can't be like you or Naruto." He answered back.

"Aren't you going to be lonely by yourself? Sasuke-kun, you told me that being alone is painful! I know that very well, so much that it hurts! I have family and friends. But…if you leave, for me… To me, it's the same as being alone!" She cried.

"From this point on, new paths will start." He said as he began to walk away.

"I…I love you more than anything! If you are by my side, I will make sure that you will not regret it. I will make everyday enjoyable, and you will be happy! I would do anything for you! That's why…I beg of you! Please stay here! I will even help you with you revenge! There must be something I can do! That's why…please, stay here with me… If that's not possible, please take me with you…"Sasuke turned around looking at her and said

"After all this, you're still annoying." He began to walk away but she couldn't stay silent.

"Don't go! If you go I will scream out loud and…" Sasuke rushed behind her in the time it takes to blink and put his arms around her, not letting her turn to face him. The embrace almost crushed the breath from her, but she also held tightly at his arms, feeling his heart beating against her back.

"Come…" Sasuke picked her up in his arms, as if she were a precious treasure and leapt towards the forest. All the while Sakura felt her heart race. Could he really be so gentle?

Finally Sasuke stopped at a spot by the river where the moon showered everything with it's glow. He just looked at her first, remembering the gentleness in his mother's eyes. How can anyone see anything in him worth loving?

Sakura's eyes glistened, tears still clinging to them. She was so beautiful, he thought to himself. His heart cried out what he could not say and it ached so much.

He pulled her to him and without a second thought, he kissed her. He kissed her as though it were the only thing to sustain him.

Sakura felt as though in a dream. A dream she never wanted to end. Suddenly her arms were around him. She put her hand through his hair and touched his cheek. It was wet and she knew she would love him forever if only for this moment. He pulled her head back and kissed her so deeply, so intensely that neither one of them could barely breathe.

"Sasuke, I…" He wouldn't let her finish, instead he kissed her lips, her cheek, her ear, her throat. He found himself tugging at her clothes and instead of pulling away she hurried and took the rest off herself. She helped him with his own, all the while kissing any part of him that became bare.

The moonlight washed over their bodies as they touched and caressed each other. His caresses were gentle as his lips kissed wherever they fell. At one point his tongue licked the inner side of her thighs and Sakura tried to close her legs, but Sasuke would not be denied. He forced them open and began to lick the very core of her and held her down as she fought to pull away.

He found her jewel wet and tasting like peaches along with her musky scent. His tongue caressed her gently and then harder as he heard her moans. At first she fought against him, but now she cradled his head with both hands as she licked her lips and called out his name.

He wet his right index finger and began to explore her tightness. Little by little he pushed inside of her and then out again in short rhythmic movements and then a little faster. His tongue moved with the rhythm until he heard her cry out.

Her body was on fire. Only Sasuke could make her feel this way without shame. She no longer cared what he wanted to do, so long as she was there with him. He was everything to her and she knew of no other way to explain it. She pulled his mouth to hers. She tasted herself on him and it made her heart burst. She was in a frenzy. She wanted to make him feel the same way she did. She licked his lips and throat. She felt herself rubbing her body against his leg and felt his hand touching her between her nether lips. She grabbed him with her hands and stroked him until she put her lips around his hot throbbing member. He gasped at her boldness. She sucked at him and he thought her mouth was magic. He fought to take control of himself. He had never had someone give of them self so much. The knowledge of her deep love rocked him and before he might spill himself in her mouth he pulled away and kissed her deeply. How could she love him so much? He lay on top of her just feeling her heart and for some reason he became angry. He didn't need this, not now! How dare she try to stop him from what he had to do! He held her arms up over her head and shoved her legs open with his knee. Without warning he shoved himself into her. He felt her virginity give way and he stopped, feeling like a thief for hurting her so, but instead of her screaming she bit down on his lip and softly cried out to him, "Love me."

He felt her body push up to meet his and was lost to her. They both pushed and arched their backs as they thrust into each other. The pace building until they both cried out from the explosion their bodies created.

Sakura touched the sweat on his face and kissed him again with tenderness. She didn't care if he was with her out of anger or love, she belonged to him completely.


End file.
